


Studyover

by Milkywaydrinker



Series: Luminous [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, More Fluff, Some slight hurt/comfort, They need some time to work stuff out, but they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: Amity invited Luz for a studyover at the Blight manor. Turns out that catching feelings comes with a harsh case of major awkwardnes and some shivers of angst.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668229
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	Studyover

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of rare for me to write more than one fic for a fandom but lo and behold, Lumity has enough pull to make me commit. Enjoy!

Amity was pacing around her room in the Blight manor. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She was going through at least two internal meltdowns and a panic attack at the same time. It was hard to keep it together, but let's be honest here, after their 'talk' at the library few weeks ago it was hard for her to stay cool and collected. Since that day she was unable to think about anything else. The human girl was plaguing her every waking, and sleeping, hour... and now she was on her way to the manor. Amity cursed whichever trickster god that made her think that inviting her here was a good idea. It was supposed to be a 'studyover'. The plan was that they'd stay up all night studying spells. Luz was supposed to explain to her how exactly does she cast spells and Amity was supposed to teach her a spell or two while also helping her catch up with the rest of her classes. It all went straight to the trashcan when her parents announced that they're taking her annoying, jerkface siblings to the university for an advanced lecture in modern magic control, thus, leaving her alone in the manor. She breathed in and out trying to slow down her racing mind and heart. Somehow, being left completely alone, save for a few servants, in the manor with an object of her stormy feelings was incredibly stressful.

"Miss Blight? Your guest has arrived." The butler announced before allowing in the main cause of her distress, Luz. When their eyes met she could feel the blood rushing to her face. It was going to be a long night.

Luz rolled up to the manor full of good energy and enthusiasm. Armed with her sleeping bag, bunch of notebooks, writing utensils and some human snacks, she was ready to take on whatever her new tutor threw at her. Well... Almost whatever. 

Amity was acting weird. She kept a lot of space between them at all times, even when it was really inconvenient. If they were going to study from the same book they had to scoot a little bit closer than the whole length of her desk! That's just a fact. Admittedly, Luz agreed that the distance helped a little bit when it came to actually staying on task. After the unexpected kiss at the library things got kinda funky when it came to their relationship. Were they dating? Were they friends? It was really hard to tell and Amity herself was not helping at all. Luz combed through her hair with her fingers and turned her head slightly only to notice that Amity was watching her from behind her 'Magic 202' workbook. Realising that she has been spotted, Amity immediately focused back on reading as if she wasn't stealing glances at the human since the last hour.

"Hey" Luz started, unsure what to do. She wasn't really the socially apt kind of a person and she knew that, but a gal gotta do what a gal gotta do. "Amity, we really need to talk"

“No kidding." She got a huff in response, which was better than nothing. 

"What's going on? Are you upset with me?" Amity turned around, dropping her book and facing her for the first time that night.

"No! I'm not. Why would you think that?" She sounded almost hurt. Luz felt as if someone punched her. Looking at her like this felt wrong. "I'm just confused. You always confuse me. "She continued and Luz had no response to that, so she kept listening. "I thought we finally started to become friends and then... I don't get it. What is this feeling? I never even though of anyone like this before." She took a shaky breath before going on. "Now I can't stop. It's because of you." 

"No way" Luz whispered in awe. In one swift motion she jumped across the desk and hugged Amity close, rubbing circles on her back and arms to calm her down. "You never had a crush before?" Luz asked under her breath.

"No" came an even quieter answer. Luz felt a wave of warmth flood her.

"Sorry it was so hard for you. I figured you get a lot of attention from everybody all the time. Y'know, being perfect and stuff." Luz half-joked.

"Yeah, right. Perfect" That got a chuckle out of her. Luz smiled, feeling the tension leave Amity's body.

"Feeling better?" The human whispered softly.

"A little bit." Amity sighed and pulled away from the hug. A quick glance at the clock made her realise how late it was. "We should wrap it up for today."

"Oh, okay." Luz was surprised to hear that their study time was getting cut short, by Amity herself of all people. 

"There is another bathroom at the end of the corridor. If you want you can stay in one of the guest rooms too." She said as she stood up to put away their books.

"Wait, I'm not staying in a guest room, silly!" Luz protested. "What's the point of a sleepover if I'm not actually going to y'know, sleep over."

"Okay... So what do you suggest then." The other girl seemed confused.

"Well, I have my sleeping bag with me just for that." The human stood up and picked up the tightly bound roll.

"No way you're sleeping on that. You're a guest at the Blight manor. Guests don't sleep on the floor." Amity was getting kinda worked up about it for some reason, unclear even to herself. 

"Hmm I guess the other thing could be that..." Luz trailed off while giving her friend's room another good look. There was a lot of free space available to set up some sort of improvised bed or something. Unfortunately her brain short circuited the very second she glanced at Amity's very soft and very big, queen sized bed. The accursed fanfic trope, 'And There Was Only One Bed' flashed in her mind like a red alert during evacuation.

"Could be what?" Amity inquired, breaking her out of her romance trope induced coma.

"That we could, you know, uh" Should she try it? Was it too forward of her? The young witch looked at her with a bemused expression. "We could share a bed?" Luz finally finished her sentence, red on the face and completely out of breath. 

Amity wished she could respond in literally any way. Any way at all would be great. Preferably right now, this instant. Unfortunately, her ability to do anything else than stare got absolutely eviscerated by the explosion of everything that she was feeling. So she stood there. Completely frozen but also burning at the same time.

She messed up. She really went and did that huh. She just had to go and ask that. Like a moron. A total weirdo that she is. Amity's face was unreadable. She looked completely paralysed except for an intense blush that started to bloom on her face. 

"You know what? Never mind. That was dumb. I'm dumb. I'm gonna go take a shower. Goodnight." With that Luz grabbed her duffle bag and bolted out of the room.

"What in an actual calamity was that?" Amity asked herself while standing under the shower in her personal bathroom. The sensation of hot water hitting her skin relaxed her and finally let her verbalise her thoughts. "What even, how am i supposed to deal with that." She pondered out loud. Honestly, she couldn't leave it as it was right now. No matter how much she struggled with the encroaching awareness, that Luz was now important to her, it wouldn't go away. With a sigh, she decided to accept her new reality and everything that followed.

Luz lied on a freshly made bed in one of many guest rooms that could be found in the Blight manor. It was huge. Way bigger than any of the beds she has ever slept in. It was also incredibly lonely and empty. She even started to wonder if tucking herself into her sleeping bag would make it feel better, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Uh, come in?" She answered surprised. 

"Hey." Amity walked into the room wearing a silky, pink nightgown. Luz adverted her eyes, still embarrassed from her outburst and by how cute the other girl looked.

"Hey." She half whispered with her eyes looking everywhere else but at Amity. The young witch sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out, taking her friend's hands into her own.

"You surprised me back there", Amity chuckled while caressing her hands with her thumbs, "that was a very bold move you’ve pulled." Luz looked up at her, clearly confused.

"You aren't mad at me?" In response the young witch squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"Not mad. Just, baffled I suppose." There was something that still didn't make sense for her though. "Since when have you started to care so much about not making me mad?" Luz picked her head up at that, looking almost offended at the question.

"Wait a second, I've never tried to make you mad on purpose. Not even once! Now that we've gotten closer I'm just trying to not do that even on accident." Luz spoke with burning intensity and Amity was taken aback by such a fervent answer. "I knew you were confused and uncomfortable but I still went and blurted out something dumb.", tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she continued, "Today felt so awkward. I don't want us to be like that."

“Agreed. Luz, I’m sorry too.” Now it was her turn to be sheepish for a second.

“Why would you be?” Luz shifted herself to sit directly in front of her now.

“I’ve been acting off all day today. It’s just, I’m not used to someone being this close. I’ve been pulling you closer just to push you away. It was unfair of me to do so.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, lying her thoughts and feelings bare, for the other to see.

“Amity, don’t apologise! You need your space, I get that!” Luz pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled the top of her head in an attempt to make her relax.

“Well, I might need my space, but you still deserve respect.” Amity said cuddling into the other girl’s neck.

“I, thank you.” It was all that she could manage, overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

“Okay, as nice as this is”, Amity sighed while pulling away from her companions warmth, “we really should go to bed. It’s past midnight.”

“Oh, alright. Goodnight then.” Luz cringed internally at this poor attempt at hiding her disappointment.

“What? You’re not coming?” Amity smirked at her, holding the door open.

“Wait. Are you sure you’re comf-“ The human opened her mouth to argue.

“Just get over here before I change my mind.” Amity cut her off with a blush on her face.

“Yes Ma’am!” Luz responded, all grins and giggles, as she followed the young which to her bedroom.

They fell asleep holding hands from the opposite sides of the bed, but woke up cuddled, legs tangled together and arms with cut out circulation. Giggles and blushes followed them around causing the servants share weird looks amongst themselves. Amity was too happy to care, for the first time in ages she felt like she could bare all of the weird looks the world could throw at her without any regrets. 

“Are you sure you didn’t forget anything?” Amity asked once again.

“Yeah I’m like, 96% sure.” Luz responded, looking through her stuff again. “I might have left a pen somewhere in your room. It’s cool tho, I have spares.”

“Alright, so see you in two weeks?” The young witch asked hopefully.

“That’s when my break starts. It might take a few days to convince my mom tho. She’s still kinda mad about the last time.” She rubbed the back of her neck, still feeling guilty about lying last year.

“Okay, just let me know when you get here.” Amity said and quickly snuck a peck on the other girl’s cheek.

“Yeah. Of course I will.” Luz responded, holding her hand up to her cheek with a gleeful smile on her face.

“Good. Now go before Eda yells at me again” Amity smiled, already catching herself thinking about the next time they get to be together. Maybe they could coop up in the library again and go through their favourite bits from the Azura’s books? Or maybe they could go out somewhere, together, as a date. She blushed just thinking about it. In any case, she had some planning to do and a few bits of free time to waste before she had to get to studying again.

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzWtICeJmAA on loop while writing.


End file.
